


in the moonlight

by dusty7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Language, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty7/pseuds/dusty7
Summary: George and Dream meet up in America for the very first time, Both having feelings for it but neither of them being aware.”Did you mean that? Did you mean that kiss? Do you know what that meant to me? Do you know what that did to me?”George continued”Ive been in love with you since day one. You’re stupid little comments, your flirtatious remarks were enough to send me into epileptic shock.Did you know I used to stay up for hours thinking about you over the smallest comments? I even had a dream where we kissed, and when I woke up I wished it was real.Clay I don’t know if you truly understood what you doing that to me meant. I don’t know if you’re playing with me right now, I don’t even know why you did that. Maybe sapnap put you up to it, to toy with me even more. Is that all i am? a toy?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 171





	1. abrupt

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first time ever writing fanfic, so like if it’s complete shit that’s why. obviously i do not condone shipping real people and if george, sapnap, or dream say they’re uncomfortable with this fanfiction i’ll take it down immediately.
> 
> covid is does NOT exist in this story for the sake of plot.
> 
> one more thing i’d like to add is id like to thank the tbhyourelame, (author of Heat Waves) and freyisoffiline (author of a feild of dandelions and retreat) for both being huge inspirations to this story and it probably wouldnt exist without them

“SAPNAP GIVE IT BACK” George exclaimed. he had taken his sword and is refusing to return it. “Dream! Do something about this, please.”

George was slowly running out of options here, there wasn’t much he could do in this situation so he called in Dream. “Aww, cant get it back on your own? Need your boyfriend Dream to do it for you?” Sapnap mocked. Dream laughed and George didn’t say anything but even without seeing him you could tell he was flustered.

Dream finally butted in “Okay sapnap, you had your fun, but give George his sword back. Sapnap scoffed, “ugh you’re no fun.” Sapnap reluctantly threw his sword back at George, who even though you couldn’t see it, was still blushing hard at at what Sapnap said. He knew he was joking, but still the thought kept going through his head and admittedly he wasn’t quite sure why.

Sapnap always made those kind of jokes, whether they were funny or not is up for debate but regardless he said shit like that to George and Dream quite often

After a few more hours of playing minecraft with Sapnap and Dream, George finally decided to go to bed, especially considering the time zone difference.

“Alright, I think I’m gonna head off for the night. Talk to you guys tomorrow.” George said with a yawn. “Awww, okay. See you George!!” Sapnap said. “Bye Gogy, love you.” Dream added.

George quickly left the call after that. He turned his discord status to invisible and kinda flipped out. Okay, there might have been another reason George left, it was because of dream. The whole night, he couldn’t stop thinking of him.

Normally when Dream “flirts” with him, he knows he’s joking. But lately, regardless of if he’s been joking or not, it resinates with him. And what was with him saying “love you” before he left the call?

George knew he shouldn’t have been feeling like this but god, whatever it was he wanted more of it.

His friendship with Dream meant everything to him, and even though they had only been friends for a few years, he knew Dream was someone he wanted to spend time with for the rest of his life.

He almost regrets leaving a little, he likes the sound of Dreams voice. Regardless of if he really did it to calm down, he WAS tired and needed to go to bed, being 5 hours ahead of your best friend isn’t exactly ideal.

George was lying on his bed on his phone trying to wind down, and honestly distract himself from how he was feeling earlier, until he got a message from Dream on discord.   
  


“Hey, I noticed you left kinda suddenly, I know it’s late over there but are you okay? You normally don’t go to bed this early and you seemed kind of...off while we were hanging out.”


	2. sleep deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream checks in on george after he abruptly leaves, and george thinks about his new feelings towards his best friend.

“Hey, I noticed you left kinda suddenly, I know it’s late over there but are you okay? You normally don’t go to bed this early and you seemed kind of...off while we were hanging out.”

shit.

George could feel his heart pumping out of his chest. He started shaking and he wasn’t sure why, but regardless he felt on edge.

”yeah, I just kind of had a busy day and felt like getting some sleep for once lol.” George shakily typed.

”why are you still up then lmao” Dream replied

George had not thought about him asking that.

”you’re the one who messaged me” George said, avoiding the question.

”fair point, I’ll let you get some rest gogy;) love you” Dream responded

George threw his phone to the other side of the room. “What the fuck.” He murmured. Why was he doing this? Was he trying to mess with him? Although, George knew Dream wouldn’t do that, and telling your friends you love them is something a lot of people do.

George had never really been good about expressing his feelings, and Dream knew that. Obviously, George deeply cared for dream. But telling him he loved him? It just seemed a little much.   
  
But why? George should have had no issues with what Dream said. He pulls things like this all the time and there’s never been issues. So why now? Why does something which certainly holds no meaning behind it, all of a sudden be able to make George shake? 

George felt conflicted. He felt wrong about having these types of feelings for someone so close to him, so dear to him, and someone who definitely didn’t reciprocate them. 

What even where these feelings? George didn’t know how to describe it but it was a completely foreign feeling, a good one, but indescribable. It was indescribable how Dream saying such a small thing made think so much.  
  
George had never been in a relationship before, and that’s probably due to the fact that he doesn’t really like girls. Sure, he thinks they’re cool but has just never really felt much of an attraction to them. 

He had never told anyone that, not his family, not his friends, not even Dream or Sapnap. He was sure at least they’d be supportive, but he’s never really felt comfortable with his sexuality, and especially considering... Dream, right now, It’s probably in his best interest to just not tell them for now.

George decided for his own sake to stop thinking about it, and go to bed. 


	3. notifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george wakes up to a twitter notification he did not anticipate

George slowly awoke. he groaned, rubbed his eyes and got up to check his phone. For some reason, it wasn’t on the nightstand. Oh right, he threw it last night. Speaking of which, George slowly remembered the events of last night.

George hopped out of bed, trying not to remember what happened yesterday, and looked for his phone on the floor. He spotted it next to his desk, and picked it up and attempted to turn it on, until he realized it was out of battery from not being charged all night.

George plugged his phone in and decided to get ready for the day whilst his phone charged. He let out a sound of discomfort due to his shoulder, he had slept awful last night and apparently slept on his shoulder weird in the process.

He walked to his bathroom on the other side of the hallway, and picked up his toothbrush. While putting on the toothpaste, he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked awful, he had bags shadowing under his eyes and his hair was all over the place. he decided not to focus on that and just brush his teeth.

George made his way his way back to his room and opened his closet. He picked out a grey shirt, and a yellow hoodie, it was dreams merch. He pairs it with a pair of black athletic pants, and black socks. 

Back into the hallway, George slowly stepped down the stairs, he lived alone, but did recently adopt a kitten. She was asleep on her bed next to the couch in the front room. He wondered how his cat and patches would get along. Why was he thinking of Dream again? 

George decided to prepare some breakfast for himself. He pulled some bread out of the pantry, and popped it in the toaster. In the meantime, he opened the fridge and pulled out the eggs. 

after about 5 minutes, his breakfast was prepared and in front of him. He was in no rush to finish, as to let his phone charge. normally during breakfast it was his time to scroll through his phone, but not today.

Once he was done eating his eggs and toast, he placed his dish in the sink, figuring he’ll do it later. he got the cat food out and refilled the dish, and then replaced the water. 

George walks back upstairs, his phone on 46%. It’ll do. He takes a look at the time, 11:32AM he normally doesn’t sleep in that late, he realizes notifications are slowly appearing. Most from Twitter, a few from Discord, a couple from Messages, and 2 missed calls. He opens discord first. 

there was a little red icon in dreams profile picture, along with the number “6” in it.

”GEORGE”

”GEORGE HAVE YOU CHECKED TWITTER”

”you’re probably sleeping, shit.”

”george wake up right now this is important”

”WAKE UP”

”okay when you see this, check Mr. Beasts Twitter, it’s very important.”

he had a few notifications from Sapnap, basically saying the same thing. George checked his missed messages and calls, and they were all from Dream. “Christ, he really wanted me to wake up.” George mumbled

He reluctantly opens twitter, wondering if he’s gotten canceled or something. He opens Mr. Beasts profile, and sees his most recent tweet.

”Hello everyone! i’m hosting a get together of sorts for myself, and quite a few youtubers. i’ll be making a video, and while i won’t say just quite what it is, let’s just say it’s big. If you’re a youtuber, check your DMs. you just might have been invited! More info will be given there:)” 

George didn’t expect and invite. He knew that Mr. Beast and Dream were good friends, but he hadn’t talked to Jimmy much except through Dream, so he basically had no expectations of getting an invite. 

George clicked his DMs, and saw one from Mr. Beast himself. “what?” George muttered as he slowly read through the invite. It was clearly copy and pasted to everyone, but regardless, he was invited. 

He realized that it was taking place in North Carolina, and it hit him what that had meant. If he went, he’d get to go to America, where Sapnap and Dream live. Could this be it? could this be when he finally meets his two best friends? wait, did they even get an invite? 

He opened discord, and clicked on Dream and typed:

“i’m up, did you get an invite?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! i hope you’re enjoying the story:) i’ll try to be updating this everyday, no promises but i’ll do my best!! i’m currently a student and don’t have a lot of free time, so bare with me lol
> 
> i would also like to reiterate, covid doesn’t exist in this because of travel bans, and frankly it would ruin the story lmao


	4. party in the usa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george contemplates whether or not he wants to go to america

George sat patiently waiting for his friend to see his message and respond, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go if dream wasn’t, then again, he wasn’t sure if he would if dream was going. either way, he still wanted to know.

he saw that dream was typing and eventually replied:

”Yeah i did, did you?”

George’s heart starting beating a little faster as he thought about what this could mean. He typed

”i did. i can probably make it, but i’m still thinking about it” he sent. he noticed a pause before dream starting typing again, until

”i’ll be going if that changes anything, Sapnap will be there too, and i think a lot of the SMP got invites. I know Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Phil are going, Purpled, Niki, and Bad got invites but haven’t decided yet and i’m pretty sure techno isn’t going.” Dream replied

thats a lot of people, this is gonna be huge, huh. 

“God, that’s a lot of people, especially considering he doesn’t know most of them. This is gonna be like a huge event then right?”George said

”Yeah, he did say this was gonna be huge, but I didn’t anticipate this.” Dream said

George thought about this for a minute. now, he certainly doesn’t really like parties, but his main concern was being alone with dream with a bunch of strangers. He’ll definitely be more comfortable knowing a lot of his friends are going, and Dream probably didn’t name all of them. That being said, George was still confused about his feelings towards Dream, so going to meet him for the very first time like this probably wouldn’t be the best idea.

”i’ll think about it” George stated

”cmon pleasee, it won’t be as fun without you there, and plus this could be our chance to meet up in person for the first time” Dream pleaded. 

George was put in an awkward situation here. On one hand, this was an opportunity to meet his best friends in person for the first time, and Dream seemed especially enthusiastic about it.

On the other, He was dealing with his feelings towards Dream and didn’t think meeting him for the first time in his current...situation, would be the best idea.

George set his phone down to think, until he realized he left Dream on delivered, but in all honesty that was because he didn’t know how to respond. In Dreams eyes, there’s no reason for why George shouldn’t want to go, and George didn’t wanna give him the wrong impression. He definitely wanted to meet up with Dream, but things are complicated right now and he can’t really express that to Dream.

”okay, you convinced me. i think i’ll go.” George shakily typed, thinking about whether or not to click send, until he reluctantly did.

“YESS!! Thank you George!! i promise you won’t regret it:))” Dream eagerly replied

”i better not lmao” George said

”wanna call?” Dream asked

George paused for a moment, not knowing what to respond with. He was shaking, his face was red, and he knew he probably wouldn’t be able to talk as smoothly. Dream can read him quite well, he’d be able to tell if something was up and he didn’t wanna put himself in that kind of a situation.

”yeah just give me a little bit, i’m eating rn lol”George lied

George set his phone down on the desk, contemplating throwing it across the room again. Why did he just agree to doing that? he pushed his hair out of his face realizing what this would mean.

He was gonna see his best friends in person for the first time ever, while having a crush on one of them. 

Is that seriously what this was? Did he actually think of Dream in that way? His friends had always teased the both of them, but that’s as far as it ever went. Just teasing, and they both knew it, and dream especially participated in the jokes. Probably why George never participated in it. He found it funny at first, but just couldn’t bring himself to play along. it never made him uncomfortable, but he always just let Dream let the jokes, and he thinks he’s starting to realize why.

He definitely likes Dream, more then a friend should

and he’s about to see him in a few weeks for the very first time 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ima just say i did not expect this to get literally any attention at all, so those of you who have been interacting i wanna say thank you:) seeing comments and kudos really makes my day, and i’m glad some of you are enjoying the story!


	5. dreamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george has an unexpected encounter from dream

George had been lying in bed after talking to dream, he was so mad at himself for letting this happen. He cared for Dream so much, and felt this sense of guilt for letting it get to this point.

In his thoughts, George eventually drifted to sleep, not meaning to, considering it was only about 3:00pm.

...

“George?”

_”George!”_

**_”George! Wake_ up!”**

he slowly fluttered his eyes open, seeing a tall man with fluffy blond hair above him, he looked and sounded quite familiar but George couldn’t place it.

George rubbed his eyes and sat up. “uggh, hello?” George greeted the strange man, he got a better look at him and his eyes widened when he realized who it was 

“finally, you’re awake.” the man said

”w-wait a second” George stammered, “Dream??” George couldn’t believe his eyes.

”who did you think it was cutie?” Dream causally replied.

Cutie? where did that come from? And more importantly, where did Dream come from? How is he here in England? How did he get in his house? 

“how are you here?” George questioned 

Dream placed a finger on George’s lips before slowing shh’ing him, and with his other hand held Georges. 

“that’s not what matters right now” said the blond “what matters is that i’m here with you, and we’re together” he said, removing the finger from his lips and tracing it down his face

Dream then placed his hand on George’s face and slowly leaned in.

”w-what are you doing-“ George was cut off by Dreams lips pressed against his. it was a warm sensation, George leaned into it and wrapped his arms around Dreams body.

...

George then jolted awake, looking around his room for any sign of his blond faceless friend. he slowly caressed his lips, secretly missing the feeling of Dreams against his.

”what the fuck was that dream?” George muttered to himself

George got out of bed to check the time, he had been sleeping for about 2 hours. He sat down at his desk and checked his discord notifications. uh oh

he had completely forgotten that he said he’d call dream once he was “done eating”, it was really just an excuse for George to calm down after what happened, but he didn’t mean to ignore Dream. He began to read the missed messages to himself

”hey, are you ready”

“george?”

”are you still eating”

”wake up gogy”

”you’re not upset with me right?”

”is this about the meet up? i didn’t mean to pressure you into doing something you didn’t want to”

”george if i upset you i’m sorry, just please don’t ignore me”

fuck. 

George had accidentally being ignoring Dream. He didn’t mean to do it at all, he just fell asleep.

He was stuck in a pretty awkward situation here, who falls asleep after they’re done “eating”, how was he gonna explain that to Dream? 

“hi, i’m so so so sorry i did not mean to leave for that long, something came up but i promise i was not ignoring you” George quickly sent

was it too clingy? George felt a slight bit of regret after sending it, hoping Dream couldn’t tell he was partially lying, or didn’t take it the wrong way- his thought was cut off once he noticed dream was typing.

”oh good, i hope everything’s okay, and i hope i didn’t upset you earlier.” dream said

_‘he fell for it, thank god_ ’ george thought 

“no you didn’t upset me, something just came up and i couldn’t call, nothing to do with you lol:)” George lied

”thank god. i’m still available to call rn if you want?” 

shit. there was no getting out of this one.

”yeah sure” george typed.

_Incoming call... Dream_

George clicked the accept call button. 

“Hey Georgie” Dream said, you could tell he was full of energy

George blushed at the nickname, grateful his facecam wasn't on nor was he streaming. “Greetings, Clay.” George dryly responded. You could hear Dream cackling in the background, which slowly turned into a wheeze

George felt the blush come back to his face. “why are you laughing at me” He giggled, trying to sound serious. 

Dream tried getting his composure together, “t-that was the most british thing i’ve ever heard” Dream managed to get out before wheezing again

George scoffed and stuttered, before dream cut him off.

”okay okay, first off, ‘Greetings’ you couldn’t have sounded more British. Secondly, ‘Clay’? when have you ever called me that?” Dream questioned

George now embarrassed, stammered before saying “Thats your name, is it not?”

Dream lost it again. “Yeah but you never call me that” he said in between laughs

”are we not on a first name basis at this point then?” George said, trying to sound offended.

”I mean, maybe once we actually meet up it’ll be normal, but i’ve gotten so used to you calling me Dream it caught me off guard.” Dream said, calming down

”Okay _Dream“_ George replied, emphasizing his name 

“Okay cutie” Dream giggled

he remembered his friend saying a very similar thing in his dream, and it caught him completely by surprise. He could feel the heat rushing to his face, he tried repressing the memory of that nap but failed.

”George?” Dream questioned

whoops, he had been silent the whole time. that definitely wasn’t weird or anything.

“Hi sorry, i think my mic cut out for a second there” George lied”

”oh okay” Dream said, convinced


	6. and they were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george discusses his plans in america with dream

George woke up from his sleep. it was around 11:00AM, and he felt sick.

He remembered the trip to North Carolina was in 11 days, and he hadn’t prepped at all. didn’t pack, didn’t book a flight home, and didn’t know where he was gone stay. He was putting it off not wanting to think of the trip.

George decided to finally get off his ass and at least find a place to stay. he decided he’d stay for about a month or so, considering he had always wanted to go to America anyways.

George was scrolling through some rental homes when he got a text from dream.

”Hey, Wyd”

George turned on the fan in his room.

”Looking for where i’m gonna stay in America. haven’t found any great options though”

it was true, everywhere that George had looked at seemed gross.

”oh actually, i’ve already rented my place. it’s a little small, but you’re welcome to stay with me if you like:) it’s in a good area too, i lived here for a little while when i was younger.”

George felt his heart stop. Dream was offering to live with him? it was so tempting, yet also scary.

”are you sure that’d be alright?” George typed, almost hoping he’d say no

”of course! you’re my best friend, and i think it would be cool to live together while you’re here.” 

at this point, he was shaking. the idea was super exciting, but it’s a lot easier to hide his feelings when it’s online, let alone living together.

”can i at least see the place first?” george asked.

”yeah just one sec, lemme facetime you”

**Incoming Facetime from Dream💚**

he picked up.

”hey” Dream casually said.

”hello” George replied.

George had been sitting on facetime with Dream for the past 20 minutes. Shit, the place was beautiful. He’d be crazy to pass this up.

”hey dream?”

”hm?” 

“does your offer still stand?”

”what do you mean by that” dream said, puzzled

”can i still stay there?” George said, quietly

you could very loudly hear cheering from the other end. Dream was so excited for George to come over, he couldn’t contain himself

“Of course!! Dude i promise, you won’t regret it.” Dream said, practically bouncing up and down.

“alright, i’m gonna head out now.”

”okay, cya”

**Facetime ended**

george let out a huge sigh. in contradiction to everything he had been feeling, the nerves, the dread, the fear, he was really excited to get to see his friend. sure, the nerves were still there a little, but what was the worst thing that could happen?

George thought about that for a second, before quickly stopping. that wasn’t a good idea to think about.

George carried on with the rest of his day, until he realized something

_Sapnap._

Where was he this whole time? as far as he was aware of, he wasn’t staying with him and Dream, wouldn’t he feel left out finding out they were staying together? maybe he had already found his own place? 

either way, he hadn’t even talked to sapnap in a few days, he seemed weirdly distant towards George for some reason.

George decided to message dream again, just to clarify.

”Hey, just to clarify, is sapnap staying with us too?” 

“nope, just us” 

hm.that’s odd.

”alright, thank u”

george decided to stop thinking about it, and just continue with his day. surely sapnap didn’t mind, right? He was probably just jumping to conclusions.

however, right on cue, george got a message from none other then sapnap.

_**”Hey, can i talk to you?”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why hello everyone, i hope you’re all enjoying the story, and happy inauguration day:)   
> i think the next chapter will be the last before george and dream meet up, so bare with me lol


	7. sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and sapnap have a talk

George was confused, he had a general idea of what he thought Sapnap was gonna say, but didn’t have many expectations so this caught him quite off guard

”Yeah, what’s up?” George said

”it’s about dream.”

George paused. Dream? what did this have to do with him? and why was he going to George about it?

”okay” george didn’t know how else to respond

”have you been noticing how he acts recently? like i don’t know how to describe it, but he’s different. somethings changed and i think it has to do with you.”

George stopped breathing when he read that. _‘Me? what does this have to do with me?’_ he thought

”what do you mean by that?” 

“oh come on. you can’t be that blind”

”i am colorblind” george said trying to lighten the mood

”this is serious” sapnap said. for someone so lighthearted, it was very weird to hear

”i’m sure you’ve noticed it. the flirting, the attention, the nicknames, and he hasn’t even really been talking to me much recently. I’m not trying to take away from your guy’s friendship at all, but you’ve honestly both been distant, Dream more so then you. It’s different with dream too, we’ve known each other since we were kids, and i don’t know what’s happening between you two but please don’t exclude me, i feel like i’m losing both of you, and whatever is happening between you two you don’t have to tell me, but just don’t pretend i’m not here” 

George felt sick. He had a hunch Sapnap felt this way and didn’t even take matters into his own hands. Sapnap had to be the one to reach out, and he was totally right for that. George had been distant. 

As George was reading over the message again, he re-read the part about dreams actions towards George.

Of course he noticed it. The way he lingered in calls far later then he should have, the nicknames he knew friends don’t call each other, the flirtatious remarks, the tension.

Thats not what was important right now though. what matters is that Sapnap is hurt, and it’s George's responsibility to apologize.

”dude i’m so sorry, i had no idea you were feeling that way, and i completely understand. I promise i’ll do a better job keeping up with you. It’s a lot of explain right now, but things between me and Dream right now...are questionable. this isn’t about us right now though. it’s about you. again, i’m sorry.” george said

”by the way, have you talked about this to Dream by any chance?” he added

”no” sapnap responded

”you probably should” 

“alright, i will later. thank you George—one last thing. can you at least fill me in a little on what’s going on between you and Dream? i don’t mean to pry but i am curious.”

George didn’t even know how to begin to explain what was happening

He kept typing and deleting sentences, paragraphs, trying to cohesively put together and explain exactly what was going on

”i think i love him” george swiftly typed

“what?”

”that’s the only way i can put it”

”dude, there’s no way he doesn’t like you back”

Sapnap had to have been pulling his leg. There’s no way Dream liked George. He didn’t even know if Dream liked guys to begin with.

”you’re hilarious.” george said, dryly.

”i’m not even remotely joking.” 

Sapnap wouldn’t lie about this kind of thing right? but then again, there was no way he was right. in Georges mind, the chances of Dream ever reciprocating his feelings was like, 1/7.5 trillion.

”nick, please be straight with me. are you sure about what you’re saying”

it wasn’t very often George used his real name.

”he loves you George, and i think he has for a very long time. there’s not a doubt in my mind.”


	8. cloud 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day finally arrives for george to take his flight to america

_one day until north carolina_

George was leaving england, going to america for the first time, meeting his best friends for the first time whilst in love with one of them, in one day.

It was all he could think about.

After his talk with sapnap a few days prior, George couldn’t stop thinking about Dream. 

He had been quite distant with Sapnap and especially Dream since their conversation. Enough to the point where he had space, but not where it was noticeable.

He was stuck in a cycle of thinking there’s no way Dream liked him, but then connecting the dots. He always acted differently around George. Always. He had just hadn’t necessarily taken note of it.

George then remembered the dream he had about him. He remembered the feeling of warmth, and missing it. 

He flopped on his bed, craving the embrace of Dream. He couldn’t wait to see him, but at the same time was dreading it. He hoped Sapnap was right.

George still had not packed. He was putting off the trip ever since he found out about it.

He walked to the top of his closet, where he normally kept his suitcase and with a grunt, pulled it out. 

He put thought into every arrival of clothing he packed, wondering which would give the best impression of him, like which colors flattered him the most (it was a lot of blue).

George remembered he had been told he looked good in red, so he brought a red hoodie along too. 

Most of the pants he brought were just black athletic pants, joggers, and shorts. He also put in a few pairs of socks, black and white.

George zipped up his luggage, adding a few things such as his toothbrush, hairbrush, chargers, and his laptop. He then carried his luggage into his car, and into the trunk.

He sighed as it hit him, this was it.

He went back into his room, playing some minecraft mindlessly for the next few hours, until he eventually got tired and went to bed.

...

George heard his alarm go off. it was 4:00am. He had slept awful, he couldn’t stop thinking of Dream, and didn’t get nearly enough sleep. He threw on a t-shirt, his hoodie which read “GeorgeNotFound”, black sweatpants, and some vans. sure, it was basic, but it was also a 9 hour flight, so style wasn’t really his main concern.

After a 20 minute drive, he eventually made it to the airport. He went through customs, and was in the food court. He hadn’t had breakfast so he decided to pick up a coffee while he was there. 

George was sipping on his coffee, when he heard his gate being called. He shook, clutching his ticket. 

He waiting in line until they let him through, and just like that, he was on the plane.

George was about an hour in until he remembered something. He sat up so quickly that a few people around him gave him funny looks, but that wasn’t what was important right now. 

George had just remembered Dream said he was gonna pick him up from the airport. 

Not only that, George was meant to tell Dream when he was boarding.

Needless to say, the rest of Georges flight wasn’t exactly stress free.

...

George had finally made it. He had landed. Most of the flight was spent sleeping, by no means did he sleep well, but it was something. the second he woke up and realized he was there, his first thought was was to text dream, and let him know he was there. As his phone reconnected to LTE, he slowly heard the notifications from Dream eventually send. 

George was skimming through, Dream said basically what you’d expect. “where are you” “are you okay”, “are you on the flight”, but what caught george was one final message reading, 

“regardless if you’re gonna respond, i’ll still be there. i’m wearing blue so you can spot me better”

George felt his face heat up as he said that. Dream does care. 

The moment George stepped out of the plane, everything hit him like a train. He fully processed he was in america, and not just that, 

Dream was here.

George collected his luggage, and realize this was it. the moment he was gonna look for Dream. 

He had been walking around for a little bit, scanning the people nearby, wondering if dream was actually there.

He kept walking when he felt a tug on his shoulder, ‘the fuck was that?’ he thought.

He turned around to see whoever was tugging on him, when he saw a man with a blue hoodie, dirty blond hair and freckles. Before he had time to respond, he was pulled into a hug.

The second his arms wrapped around George, he knew who it was. George didn’t hesitate to drop his luggage and swing his arms around Dreams. 

George was in pure bliss. after all this time, finally being with his best friend, and for the first time, he wasn’t feeling guilty about his feelings. All that mattered was that he was with Dream.

It was a long hug, probably about 16 seconds. neither of them wanted to let go. Despite that, Dream eventually separated himself from George, before smiling and saying 

“Hi George”

”Hi Clay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’d just like to mention the chapter title is in reference to george flying in an airplane, and also him seeing dream for the first time.
> 
> hope y’all are enjoying the story, i’m having a good time writing it, and now that dream and george are together we can pick up the pace and things will get interesting lmao


	9. north carolina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george settles into his new home for the next few weeks

That was the first time him and Dream had ever spoken to each other in real life.

it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

George bent down to pick back up the luggage he dropped when he hugged Dream. 

“is that seriously all you packed? aren’t you gonna be here for awhile?” Dream questioned.

”I mean, it’s really all i need right? clothes, laptop, chargers, self care stuff, I mean what else?”

Dream sat there, not really knowing what to respond with. He shrugged in agreement.

George and Dream were walking out of the airport in a silence. It wasn’t awkward, but it was noticeable 

“I seriously don’t know if I should call you Dream or Clay” George said, breaking the silence.

“Probably Clay, I mean i’d be kinda weird walking around and some dude called his friend Dream, personally I don’t care.”

George internally cringed at the word “friend”

”okay, clay it is then” George said

Dream giggled.

...

Dream and George had finally made it to the house after a car ride of just catching up.

Sure, the house was smaller, but could very comfortably fit 2 people. Even better, the house was gorgeous. Even nicer then on facetime, Dream had probably cleaned since then.

George had been taking the tour when something caught him off guard

”wait a minute, there’s only one bed?” he questioned, he put his hand over his face incase he was blushing, as he noticed that was a common theme with talking to Dream

”oh yeah, that’s my bed, there’s a pullout couch in the front room. Of course, you’re always welcome to stay with me” Dream said with a wink

Georges face became even more red, he immediately shut down the idea, even though the thought was nice, George didn’t know how to approach that.

Dream took the stammering and the blushing as a no.

...

Later that day, Dream had the idea to give sapnap a call, and see his reaction to Dream and George living together.

**_ring ring_ **

”hey Sapnap” they both said.

Sapnaps face was in pure confusion. 

“is this real? i cant tell if you two are pranking me or not.”

”we’re not” George stated

“Dream if you really are real, pull on his ear” sapnap said

”what? no-HEY” George was cut off by Dream giving a yank on his ear. Sapnap burst out laughing

“what the hell sapnap” george said angrily, holding his ear gently

“now kiss” sapnap said after calming down from laughing, just to start back up again.

George took a glance over at Dream to see he looked unsettled, like sapnap had just spilled a secret or something. His face was flushed and he was stuttering, trying to respond to Sapnap. Was the thought of him kissing George really that gross?

”w-Why would you say that sapnap” Dream said sheepishly, his voice breaking in between words. Sapnap just bust out laughing again

after that exchange, Dream was pretty quick to hang up the call. George didn’t say anything about it, but he could tell something was wrong.

“soo, since you’re here, wanna go out for the rest of the afternoon?” Dream said, breaking the silence.”

”that sounds nice.”

...

George and Dream had went to stores and gotten food for the last couple of hours. Dream was basically teaching george about american shit, but they did eventually get tired and want to go to bed.

”George do you need me to get the couch for you?” 

george scoffed, he could do it himself

“i don’t need you, i’ve got this on my own.”

Dream laughed at his confidence. “whatever you say.” He walked upstairs to get ready for bed

George approached the couch, removing the cushions, and taking out the pillows and sheets. all he had to do was pull out the bed.

He tugged, and nothing. So he pulled harder, and it still didn’t budge. okay. 

George positioned his feet in a way to give him more leverage for his next at attempt at a tug. He kept trying but he was getting nowhere with this.

Shit, maybe he did need Dream

George sheepishly walked upstairs and knocked on Dreams door, and then entered.

”hi, um... can you help with the couch” george said shyly.

Dream let out a laugh. “Aww, i thought you didn’t need me?”

”im sure it’s just different in America.”

”you cant keep using that excuse.”

As Dream got up from his bed to go downstairs, he passed by George and he swore he heard something resembling “you’re so cute”. 

George didn’t think about it too hard, and just decided to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. 

George had finished up with his nightly routines when he went back into Dreams room. He sat on his bed, waiting for Dream to come back because he didn’t intend on going back to bed, but as he sat he noticed how comfortable it was

george slowly leaned over, till his head hit the pillow and his eyelids felt heavy. he wasn’t sleeping, just resting his eyes.

until he was sleeping, in Dreams bed.


	10. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george wakes up in a location he didn’t expect.

George slowly felt himself waking up. He didn’t want to though, so he just remained where he was. As his eyes were closed, trying to fall back into the first good nights sleep hes had in months, he notices his pillow isn’t exactly soft. Speaking of which, he hadn’t remembered going to bed last night.

Curious, George slowly fluttered his eyes open when he noticed his pillow wasn’t a pillow at all, he glanced up slowly to see what it was 

Georges heart practically stopped. He was laying on Dream. 

How did this happen? He certainly didnt remember sleeping with Dream, in fact he thought he made it very clear he did not want to do that.

He tried to get up, but something was stopping him. He took a peek over and noticed Dreams arms were around him. 

George was losing it. He didn’t wanna wake Dream up but this was a very awkward situation.

He was still very sleepy, and hey, it’s not like Dream would notice, right? George thought as he slowly rested his head back on top of Dreams chest. 

...

George finally woke up again after about an hour, his head still on Dreams chest, but when he went to glance at Dream, he was wide awake.

Georges eyes about popped out of socket at that, Dream had just kept George on his chest, and was just looking at his phone, and playing with Georges hair. why??

”...Clay?” 

“Hm? Oh you’re up, good morning” Dream said, removing his hand, and completed chill about this situation.

”Why am I here?” George said, trying to sound irritated to defuse how flustered he was

“Oh, I had woken up and you were on me, I didn’t wanna wake you up. you looked peaceful.”

George thought that was really sweet of Dream, but he definitely wasn’t gonna let him know that. and besides, he wanted to know how him and Dream ended up sleeping in the same bed anyways.

”no, like how did we end up in the same bed?” 

“ah, well you had asked me for help with the couch downstairs but by the the time I had gotten it ready, I came back up and you were asleep on my bed. I didn’t wanna sleep on the couch so I just moved you over and slept here. I don’t know how you ended up on me, but that’s why we’re both in my bed.” He explained

“Why didn’t you just wake me up and make me go downstairs?” George said

”you looked comfortable, and I could tell you were tired. Also, you looked cute.” Dream said, before looking away.

“Do you mean that?” George said

”George, I’ve told you a million times I think you’re cute, what makes you think this time is different?” Dream said, brushing it off

George didn’t really know how to respond, so he changed the subject.

”can we have breakfast?”

”yeah sure, i’ll make pancakes, you can get ready while you wait, it’ll be about ten minutes.” Dream replied before walking out of the room. 

George then got his luggage out from the other room, and scanned through his clothing options. it was quite cold that day, so he went with some joggers, and his hoodie. 

He took out his hairbrush, although, he didn’t really need it considering he barely moved in the night, and lightly combed his hair.

he got out his toothbrush before remembering he didn’t bring any toothpaste.

”Drea- i mean, Clay?” George called out, he still wasn’t used to calling him by his real name

“Yeah?”

”I forgot my toothpaste, can I use yours?”

”sure!”

George went into the bathroom, before scanning the counter for the toothpaste, it didn’t take him that long to find. 

He applied it to his toothbrush, and stuck it in his mouth. He had been brushing for a bit, until he noticed how fucking minty it was. 

He spit it out, and then washed it out of the sink. Of course Dream is the type of person to have obnoxiously minty toothpaste.

He went downstairs to get his phone, which was thankfully charging this time. He checked the time, 8:17. 

‘Christ, why so early?’ he thought

Dream had called him in from the other room, The pancakes were done. 

George quickly came over to the kitchen, where his pancakes awaited him. They weren’t anything special exactly, but Dream made them, so it was good enough for him

George took a seat before eagerly taking a bite, his eyes widened, not expecting them to taste this good. 

“Wow, these are great” he said, impressed

”thanks!” Dream said, with a mouthful of food.

...

they ate in silence for the next couple of minutes, just on their phones, scrolling through twitter and checking DMs, until Dream eventually said something.

”So, the Mr. Beast thing is in a few days, have any ideas on what’s going on?”

”not really, but if i had to guess it might be a meet and great of sorts? I mean, a large gathering with a bunch of youtubers. However i’m sure there’s plenty of other things it could be.”

”Even if it were a meet and great, don’t you think the general public would know? surely we would all get there and he’d tweet out, ‘hey hope you’re in a 5 hour proximity of this location because i’ve got all your favorite youtubers here!’” dream said

”oh yeah, didn’t think about that.” George said, finishing his pancakes.

“either way, we don’t have anything to do today, wanna just chill at home and watch movies or something?”

”yeah maybe a little later, i’ve got some editing to do.” george said, excited at the thought

“oh okay” 

...

George had been editing for a few hours, but then got distracted and ended up watching youtube until about 6:00pm, when he got a text from Dream.

”hey, you ready?”

even the thought of it made him excited.

“yeah” he said, before speeding down the stairs. Dream was already sat in the couch in the living room, directly in the middle 

(an: different couch then the pull out one)

”Clay, you’re taking up all the room!” George said giggling, attempting to push him to the other side.

”well guess that means you’ll have to sit next to me, doesn’t it” Dream said.

George was trying his hardest to move Dream, but he just wouldn’t budge. He reluctantly sat on the couch, attempting to be as far from Dream as possible.

Dream and George had decided on watching _My Cousin Vinny,_ a movie they both had previously watched together over discord, and enjoyed.

they had stayed pretty silent for most of the movie, until George said

”Clay, i’m freezing, why’s it so cold in here?”

”you could share a blanket with me.” He said, with a smirk on his face.

George stuttered, before saying 

“that’s dumb. no way”

“looks like Georgies gonna have to be cold for the rest of the film” Dream said, mocking a British accent.

George groaned.

”fine. you win, scoot over.” George said, inching towards his friend

...

George found himself quite tired by the end of the movie. His head subconsciously rested itself on Dreams shoulder, before letting out a yawn, and his eyes becoming heavy.

Dream took note of this, His face turning a deep crimson as his friend used him as a pillow yet again.

He tilted his head toward george, before whispering,

“goodnight George, I love you” 

he then placed a kiss on the top of Georges head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u guys for the support on this, i honestly didn’t expect anyone to find it, but the attention im getting is pretty cool, and if you’ve made it this far, thank you! I hope you’re all enjoying the story, things should really pick up after this chapter:)


	11. preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and dream get ready for the mr beast event

George heard what Dream said.

George felt that kiss.

He may have been very tired, but he wasn’t asleep.

George didn’t wanna give much indication he was awake, so he just responded by wrapping his arms around Dream. 

He was super shocked by what happened, but didn’t have enough energy to process it. 

He pushed his head into Dreams collarbone before finally falling asleep.

...

This time, Dream woke up first. He saw the little brunet boy against him, not being able to resist a smile at the site of it. He placed his hand on the top of Georges head before playing with his hair.

Dream had always messed with George, the flirting, telling him he loved him, etc. But as it went on, Dream realized the things he said became more true and true. 

His friendship with George meant everything to him though, so he had never pushed his luck.

That is, until George came to visit. 

Dream could contain himself over calls, George couldn’t see him, and it never had much of a reason to get flirtatious.

But that changed when George came to live with him, He found him more irresistible as time went on, and when opportunities presented themselves, he’d take it.

such as George sleeping in his bed, or hardly putting up a fight to practically cuddle with him.

However, despite all this, Dream was completely oblivious to the way George felt. He had thought about it a couple times, the way he made George blush, or how he’d get all flustered at the smallest comments, but he told himself it was just him hoping. 

Dream sighed, Wrapping his arms around his shorter best friend, never wanting to let go.

He decided once they were both up, he would call Sapnap. He always knew what to do.

...

Georges eyelids slowly opened, noticed Dreams arms around his body. Whilst it caught him off guard, he got used to the feeling pretty quick and honestly didn’t wanna get up.

he nuzzled in closer to Dream, wanting to never get up. He knew he wouldn’t be here forever, so he wanted to make the most of it.

However, all good things must come to an end, as after awhile George could feel Dream moving beneath him. 

“good morning clay” he grumbled into his chest.

”morning georgie” 

george started giggling, he wasn’t quite up yet and his eyes were still close, so he didn’t make much of an attempt to hide his emotions towards the nickname.

Dream leaned over and checked the time, 11:49. They needed to leave in about an hour. 

He slowly shook George to wake him up more.

George groaned at Dream pestering him, shooing his hand away.

”georgie we gotta get up”

”1 more minute”

”you’ve gotta get up.” 

“only if you carry me” george said, lightly giggling.

George was amused at the thought, there’s no way Dream would pick him up-

“w-Woah-!” George yelped, As he felt himself being lifted off the couch and into Dreams arms.

He was definitely awake now.

“h-how..?” George stammered. He didn’t expect Dream to take him seriously at all

”we needed to get up” Dream said with a devilish smile.

He put George down in the other room where his luggage was, before going upstairs.

George went through his clothes figuring out what to wear until he remembered something.

One of the only things Jimmy had told them was that they should wear something semi-formal. All george had was casual clothes.

”clay?”

”yeah?”

”i have nothing to wear”

”um, i’ll see if i can find something” Dream said, before going into another room.

George awaited for Dream to come back, surely he wouldn’t find anything considering how Dream dressed, and even if he did have anything spare it most definitely wouldn’t be in Georges size.

Dream then tossed George a white collared button down shirt.

”what am i supposed to wear with this?”

”put a sweatshirt overtop of it, and pair it with some black sweats and vans. it’s not much but we don’t have a lot to work with.”

George was somewhat impressed with Dreams fashion knowledge.

He went in the bathroom to change into Dreams suggested outfit. The shirt he had been given was obviously too big, but he just tucked it in a bunch. 

he walked out to find Dream, before asking 

“how do I look?”

“aw, you look great.” Dream said with a crimson slowly forming on his face.

”we’ll leave in about 30 minutes, but I have to make a call first.” Dream added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise it’ll get good next chapter, i don’t want it to feel like i’m having this go by too quick
> 
> i’m also not very happy with the first chapter, so i think i might edit that a little before i start working on the next one lmao.


	12. dreamland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George finally make it to the event, and Dream informs George of a secret.

Dream had left to go to his room, making an ambiguous call.

George left his laptop up there and went to check something, but as he passed Dreams room he heard something he doesn’t think he should have heard.

He couldn't quite make out what it said, but it was something along the lines of

”I really care for him” 

“But what do i do? He’s one of my closets friends.”

”alright. i’ll do it tonight.”

Who was he talking to? Who was he talking about? Was it George? Someone else? 

George tiptoed back downstairs as to not let Dream know he had been up there and heard the conversation.

After a few minutes, Dream came down the stairs.

”alright i’m ready”

...

George and Dream got into the car. it wasn’t that long of a drive, but long enough where it got boring pretty quick.

“what songs do you like right now?” Dream asked, breaking the silence.

”well, i know it’s not a song, but the whole dreamland album is really good.”

Dream snickered, that was the album that had heat waves in it.

“wanna listen to it?” 

“sure”

_**Now playing: Tangerine—Glass Animals** _

Dream had only really listened to Heat Waves at this point, not much else in the album. He didn’t realize how good it was.

During a red light, he looked over to George who was quietly humming along to the song while looking out the window. He looked a little tired, but Dream couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

“Clay?”

Dream snapped out of it

”Hm?”

”the light is green”

Dream shot his head up. It was green. He was holding up traffic because he was looking at George.

...

They had almost made it through the album, the two of them loudly singing along to heat waves when it came on, not being able to take themselves seriously, when they both realized they had arrived. 

“this is huge” George said

”It looks almost like a stadium?”

they both hopped out of the car, staring up at the huge building. They grabbed what they needed and went inside. 

It was basically a party on steroids.

there was a full on dining hall with dispensers for soft drinks, punch, lemonade, and about any juice you could think of.

There was a full on band singing music on an enormous stage, a massive dance floor, along with a separate hall for games and sorts.

”holy shit” george said, clinging to dream

”this place is massive”

they then spent the next couple of minutes marveling at how gorgeous the scenery was, the elegant and sophisticated nature whilst at the same time still being lively and upbeat, George and Dream had never seen anything like it.

”GEEORRRGEEE” called a voice, He turned around to see what he could only assume to be sapnap, running full speed at him

Sapnap threw himself at both Dream and George, hugging the two of them.

The three of them caught up for about 20 minutes, seeing other people they knew along the way and just generally having fun.

until they heard a different type of song being played. 

it was a slow song, which normally wouldn’t have been an issue, had it not been that people starting dancing, together, like couples. 

Dream and George took note of this, Sapnap had just left and they didn’t wanna be the ones not dancing, so Dream held out his hand as to motion George to dance with him.

George took his hand.

The two both glided across the dance floor, neither of them particularly graceful, but had fun none the less

”You’re blushing yknow.” Dream said with a smirk

”stop it” George said looking away

“George, I have something to tell you.” Dream whispered, slowly getting closer to George.

”What is it?” George innocently asked.

”I hope this is self explanatory” Dream said, even quieter this time 

“wh-“ George was cut off by Dreams lips pressed against his, his whole body freezes as he realized what just happened, and he pushes Dream away.”

”wait-“ Dream starts

”I have to go”

George ran out of the building. At this point the sun had set, so probably wasn’t Georges best idea. He didn’t know where he was going but he needed a minute to process what just happened.

He found a nearby park a few blocks away, and found a bench with a good view of the moon. It was almost entirely full, a waxing gibbous as they’re called. 

George starting thinking about what happened. Did Dream mean that kiss? Was it a sick joke? 

A thought popped into Georges head, a rather unpleasant one. What if Dream knew about his feelings all along? What if he was doing this to mess with him? What if this whole trick was to play with Georges feelings.

George could feel the waterworks coming. He wasn’t normally a crier but he had no idea what to do. 

That is, until he heard footsteps behind him.

”George?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry for the cliffhanger, i promise it’ll be out soon. 
> 
> it pained me to cut it off where i did bc i didn’t wanna make one huge last chapter so here we are


	13. slow dancing in the dark

George turned around to see none other then Dream, who had apparently followed him over here. He looked rather tired, as if he had been running.

”George i’m so- Are you crying?”

Dream said, cutting himself off before inching towards George. you could hear the pain is his voice as he realized George was crying.

”Did you mean that? Did you mean that kiss? Do you know what that meant to me? Do you know what that did to me?”

George continued

”Ive been in love with you since day one. You’re stupid little comments, your flirtatious remarks were enough to send me into epileptic shock. 

Did you know I used to stay up for hours thinking about you over the smallest comments? I even had a dream where we kissed, and when I woke up I wished it was real.

Clay I don’t know if you truly understood what you doing that to me meant. I don’t know if you’re playing with me right now, I don’t even know why you did that. Maybe sapnap put you up to it, to toy with me even more. Is that all i am? a toy?”

Dream was at a loss for words, he didn’t know how to respond to that, confession or whatever it was.

“I never was gonna tell you. I thought I was gonna hurt you, or scare you off. You mean more to me then anyone ever has, I never wanna let you go, and at this point, there’s no recovering.”

George said finishing his speech, his voice breaking.

”George.”

He looked up at the taller man

I never meant to lead you on, and I certainly didn’t anticipate any of this. You’re one of the only people besides Sapnap who i’ve truly had a connection with. Your humor, Your smile, Just everything about you makes me want more and more. I thought it was a loss cause, I thought there was no way after how you acted towards me that you liked me, even remotely, until sapnap told me otherwise. I love you George, I always have. I’m so sorry if I upset you, you mean everything to me”

George didn’t turn around at first. he was stunned by what Dream had said.

”Clay?”

”yeah?”

”Did you mean that?”

”George, Im in love with you. I cant express that in any other way”

George stood up from the bench, taking Dreams hands, and holding them close. He looked up at Dream.

”so, does that mean we’re-“

Dream was cut off by George pressing his lips against him. He was initially taken aback, but got used to it pretty quick. He took his hand from George and slowly placed it on his face, back far enough where he could place his fingers through his hair. 

George responded by taking one hand and placing it on Dreams shoulder, and wrapping the other around his torso. 

eventually, they both ended up needing air and pulled away.

they both started giggling, not knowing how to respond to this.

”hey george?”

”yes?”

”will you be my boyfriend?”

”you’re so stupid” George said, giggling before hugging Dream tight.

”of course.”

Dream then took out his phone, and started playing “All of me” By John Legend.

”what are you doing?” George asked.

”well, we never did finish that dance, did we?”Dream said, before taking Georges hands, and slowly beginning to dance.

it was nothing crazy special, it was a casual dance. 

just two boys dancing together, in the moonlight, at a park which was definitely closed.

the two finished the song. they were both smiling like idiots, so stupid happy to be with the one they loved.

”I love you so much.” George said in Dreams ear.

“I love you too” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha well that was quite fun. if you guys want an epilogue or a continuation of sorts please let me know and i’d be happy to:) i hope you’ve enjoyed the story!


	14. epilogue

After George and Dream finished their dance, they both mutually decided to go back into the party, fingers intertwined as they walked.

Dream then pushed open the door but not even a minute later saw Sapnap sprinting over.

“w-what happened?” he panted

”we worked things out” George said gleefully, before looking up at his boyfriend.

”um?? fill me in?” Sapnap shouted.

”it’s a long story, we’ll tell you when we’re not at an event with hundreds of people.” Dream said with a chuckle. 

the night continued as normal, George and Dream had apparently missed the video portion when they had their little confession thing, but they didn’t really mind.

the two of them basically clung together the whole night, to the point where a few of their friends even caught on. 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and the party was over and Dream and George had to leave.

”Clay?”

”yes?”

”I think I have a new favorite song.”

”what would that be”

”All of me” George said, it was the song they had danced to at the park.

Dream started blushing, before letting out a small giggle.

”you’re so cute” he said quietly, but loud enough where he knew George could hear it.

They eventually got home, intentionally sleeping in the same bed together this time

That was probably the best night of their lives.

...

Months later, George and Dream moved to Florida, to Dreams main residence. There was an empty guest room George didn’t plan on using.

George managed to get a job in the area, just for the sake of getting a work visa. 

They had told their friends pretty quickly after they started dating, but made it very clear they hadn’t told their fans yet.

Even before they had started dating, there had always been speculation of them dating, but seeing them in streams together and the way they acted, their audience went crazy. they had never confirmed anything, but they pretty much knew.

It was confirmed about 2 months after they started, by Dream on twitter. He told them basically the whole story, leaving out the personal stuff, like what happened at the park.

People took it pretty well for the most part, it went as well as both of them could imagine.

they were both the happiest they had been in months, loving every moment of living together and being together in general.

For Georges birthday, Dream had planned a little trip to North Carolina. 

George just thought it was a little sweet gesture, considering that’s where they had both met for the first time. 

What George did not know was that Dream had been looking at engagement rings for the last few weeks.

George had always been upset at the idea that his visa would eventually run out, not wanting to leave Dream

They had both discussed the idea of marriage before, both pretty much knowing they’d get married.

For the record, George ended up saying yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m just gonna leave the proposal to your guy's imagination;) I think this is where i’m gonna leave the story, I had a lot of fun writing but i’m kinda running out of ideas. I might write again in the future, but no promises lol.
> 
> one last thing, thank you to the people who have been interacting with this story. leaving kudos and especially leaving comments really makes my day:) i’m glad so many of you have enjoyed the story!!


End file.
